A dice game is a competition or game based on adding points determined by random throws of a plurality of dice. The dice game is generally played by placing a plurality of dice in a dice cup and manually shaking the dice cup. When the dice cup and the dice come to rest, the dice cup is opened and the points of the dice are compared to determine the result of the competition or game. The “points” are customarily referred to the numbers of the pips showing on the upward faces of the dice after they come to rest. Another dice game is played by manually throwing a plurality of dice on an open table surface or in a container. When the dice come to rest on the table surface or in the container, the dice tags are artificially judged to determine the result of the competition or game. However, no matter what kind of dice game, they all require shaking (throwing) dice and determining the result in an artificial manner. It is easy to cause cheats in such dice games so that they cannot be completely fair and impartial.
In order to make dice game fair and impartial, techniques for new dice games have been developed on game machines so that a player can simulate throwing real dice on the game machine and the result can be determined by the game machine. However, the interest in a dice game mainly on throwing, real dice and the uncertainty in waiting for rolling dice. The excitement and suspense cannot be substituted by computer technology.
In order to keep both the interest in a dice game and the fair and impartial result of a dice game, there is indeed a need to provide a system which combines real dice with machine interpretation of the dice tags.
In techniques for machine interpretation or information recognition of articles, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is widely applied, also called electronic tag, which is a communication technology. There is no need to make mechanical or optical contact between an RFID system and a specific object. It is only necessary to pre-install an RFID tag in the specific object such that the RFID system can recognize and read/write the correlated data of the specific object via radio signals.
RFID tags are divided into passive type, semi-active type and active type. RFID tags can store a certain amount of information, so they are commonly used for recognizing and recording commodities or personnel. Passive RFID tags have no need to be connected to a power source and have the advantages of small size and low price, so they are the most widely used RFID tags now.
In view of various problems of the prior art, the inventors, based on previous experience, propose a dice with RFID tags and a dice recognizing system for recognizing dice with RFID tags to improve the above drawbacks.